Filia's Friend
by someman82
Summary: After an encounter with bullies at school, Filia decides to call her friend for help.
1. Chapter 1

She ran into her bedroom with a cocktail of emotions stirring within her mind. Getting teased at school was normal for her, but often it only left her with annoyance towards her tormentors.

 _"This time,"_ she thought, " _this time is different. Something like this has never happened to me before."_ Filia was never considered athletic, and is seen as chubby, especially when compared to the rest of the school. Her lack of a desirable body type has often left her open to harassment. It didn't help that her school refused to replace her old uniform, as it does not fit her anymore. Negative comments towards her were frequent, and she began to expect them. She started to keep track of these intimidators within her mind, even though the list grew so large it was impossible to remember exactly who could be considered an enemy. However, she had a different experience this day. The anticipated alliance of bullies unintentionally caused Filia to experience some previously unknown emotions. 

* * *

She was simply walking through the halls between classes when the usual harassment began.

"Hey, tubby! See you're still carrying that over-sized load!" shouted one of the other students. "Ever thought of getting a bigger truck to carry it?"

Filia only sighed. "Come on, Todd, I know you're better at this. That insult barely makes any sense!"

This weak rebuttal only caused laughter within the clique. "Oh please, we all know you aren't prepared to make such a huge delivery! Just look, your clothes barely even fit you!" teased another. What was his name again? Dwayne? Daniel?

A younger member of the crowd decided that this would be the perfect time to make his debut. "Yeah! You're so fat that I can... uh... see your belly button through your clothes!" he half-shouted. Despite the fact that this was such a lazy insult by an inexperienced bully, this remark seemed to catch her attention, and even made her a little embarrassed.

She stammered, "W-well... it's n-not my f-fault that..."

"You're right, her belly button is pokin' out!" another one of the group taunted.

"I can't believe you're such a filthy slut, Filia!" Todd sneered. "You better cover up, or else someone might get thirsty!" he teased, before taking his finger and giving her exposed navel a playful poke. Suddenly, a jolt ran up Filia's spine, and she let out a light yelp. She felt chills go throughout her body, and shivered at what seemed to be such innocent contact. Her face flustered a deep scarlet, and she began to profoundly sweat.

"Uh, Filia? What's goin' on? Are you ok?" one of them asked. "'Cause if you're having an allergic reaction or somethin', I don't wanna get sued by your parents."

"Oh, uh, I just n-need to get g-going t-to... um..." Before she could spurt out an explanation, she swiftly dashed away from them.

"Weird, normally she would be fuming by now." 

* * *

She ran directly into her bedroom after returning home. After making sure the door was locked, she paced around the room in thought.

 _"It's just a belly button!" s_ he wondered. _"I guess it does show through my shirt, but why is that so embarrassing? It's not like that much skin is being shown or anything!"_ Sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror.

" _Is it normal for it to be seen as provocative for showing just some stupid hole?" s_ he pondered. " _Did anyone else like seeing it, the same way they might like seeing someone's panties or something? They were just joking when they called me a slut, right?"_ She peered down at her navel, and used her fingers to spread it open. It looked soft, slightly deep, but lined with detailed wrinkles that seemed to meet at a knot shape in the center. Honestly, she thought it was somewhat mesmerizing.

 _"No! I can't possible think that something as weird as my belly button actually looks nice... can I?"_ she questioned. _"And what about when one of them poked it? Am I just ticklish or something?"_ Slowly, she took a finger and carefully put it into the depression within her stomach. There wasn't any intense stimulation within herself like there was earlier, but she definitely felt some tingling sensation. _"Wow, that feels pretty nice... Ah, why am I feeling this? If only I could tell someone about this, maybe get some help..._ _but who?"_

Almost immediately, her mind came to what was probably the most obvious answer. _"No, it can't be her. She's my friend! It would be too weird, she would probably be grossed out if I asked her anything."_ But she had no other choices. Her friend was probably the sweetest person she knew, and would totally understand. She went up to the phone in her room, picked up the receiver with shaking hands, and dialed the number.

"Uh, hello? Carol, are you there?"


	2. Chapter 2

Their companionship seemed to come naturally. Filia was a bit on the thick side, while Carol had a bunch of weird scars on her face. Both of these characteristics caused them to be frequently teased, and they seemed to easily find a bond because of this.

"So, is there any reason to why you called me over?" The guest asked, while entering into Filia's bedroom.

"Not really." Filia half-lifed. "Just wanted to hang out, I guess."

"It's a bit strange that you called me on such a short notice." said Carol. "Is there any problem?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Filia made sure the door was closed. "Nothing at all."

"Well, you do seem to be a bit nervous." Carol noticed.

Filia's hands began to tremble again. "It's... it's a bit of a funny story."

"What do you mean by that?" Carol wondered.

"It was today in school." Filia reluctantly explained. "It was the same group that started bugging me, as always."

"Oh, come on, Filia! You shouldn't let them get to you so easily." interrupted Carol. "They're just a bunch of jerks, it's better for you to ignore them!"

"Yeah, well, it was different this time." continued Filia. "They said my clothes didn't fit."

Carol raised an eyebrow. "So? What's the big deal about that?

Filia stammered, "Well, they sort of... uh, d-did something... I g-guess?"

"Well," Asked a somewhat impatient Carol, "What did they do?"

Filia's cheeks began to brighten with Carol's curiosity, much to her dismay. "They... they s-said that my b-belly button was sh-showing through my sh-shirt. A-and it... made me k-kinda embarrassed, f-for some reason."

"Uh... ok...?" Carol began to squint.

Filia's hands were suddenly clammy. "Th-then, one of them actually w-went up and p-poked my belly b-button, and then... I s-sort of, f-felt something? It's h-hard to explain, but it f-felt... nice?"

"What do you mean?" asked Carol.

Filia was visibly shaking. "It was like n-nothing I've ever f-felt before. I c-couldn't stop thinking about it, th-then when I came h-home, I tried poking it m-myself, b-but it didn't feel the s-same. ...S-so, I called you."

"Call me? Why?"

Filia felt sweat form on her forehead. "Do you know w-what this could mean? Is it n-normal to f-feel this way about... b-belly buttons?"

There was a short awkward silence between them, before Carol interrupted, "I think I know what's going on."

Filia's heart rate slowed down a bit. "What, have you seen this before?" she asked.

Carol smirked. "Believe me, I have." she said, slowly walking closer to Filia. "It's simple," she stated, "You seem to have a belly button fetish."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Filia asked, her face a deep carmine.

"You know, a fetish, or a kink, or whatever?" Carol explained, dumbfounded. "Is this the first time you've ever explored this?"

"Well, uh, m-maybe?" Filia responded. "But, is it even possible to have a fetish for belly buttons?" she wondered. "I can't possibly be aroused by something so stupid!"

Carol put on a seductive smile. "Believe me, it's not as uncommon as you think." she answered. "Perhaps you even know someone that secretly has it, too~." she said with a wink.

Filia's eyes widened in response. "Y-you're not implying..."

"Oh, don't be so ridiculous!" Carol interrupted. "How could I ever find such an absurd body part so sexy~?" she teased. "Only a fool could like such a ticklish, detailed, and deep opening~."

"What are y-you saying?" Filia asked in confusion.

"Nah, just messing with ya." said Carol. "Of course I actually like them, haven't you caught me staring?"

"S-staring?" Filia stuttered, her anxiety growing again.

"You know, how your shirt doesn't exactly fit?" explained Carol. "Your belly button peeking out gave me plenty of good views. Always wanted to do something to it, those chumps at school are lucky."

Filia didn't know how to react.

"Since this is the first time you've even noticed that you have a fetish, I can show you the fun you can have." offered Carol. "If you want to, of course."

"I... I g-guess" stuttered Fila, after a short thought.

"What? Really? Well, um," Carol cleared her throat, "Why don't we get started, shall we~?" she said, motioning to the bed. Filia laid down, her entire body shaking. Carol leaned over Filia, getting a good look of her navel. As her smile widened, she slowly took her finger and teasingly rubbed the area around Filia's navel, causing her to shiver.

"Gee, Filia, I didn't know your belly button was so ticklish~." Carol uttered, renewing her seductive persona. She carefully rubbed her finger around the rim of Filia's navel, eliciting goosebumps from the sensitive flesh of her midriff. "The belly button is such a sensitive orifice, so it's always enjoyable to stimulate it~."

"S-stimulate?" Filia asked in confusion.

"You know, like this!" Carol said, suddenly sticking her finger into the umbilical scar. The unanticipated digit only caused spontaneous arousal within Filia, with several chills going down her spine. With so much passion going through her, she could only help but let out a long moan.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Carol half-shouted, breaking her supposed "sexy" attitude. She removed her finger, and decided to instead spread Filia's umbilicus open to get a better look inside. "Wow, your belly button has got quite the looks." She said, referring to the complex pattern within. Lust filled her at the sight of such a beautiful design, and she began to scratch at the folds inside.

"O-oh, p-please..." Filia whimpered, as she felt her crotch become warm. As Carol continued to probe around Filia's knotted scar, she decided to take it up a notch. She removed her finger, and swiftly replaced it with her tongue. The slimy sensation within her abdominal depression caused Filia to arch her back, unintentionally pushing her stomach into Carol's scarred face.

"Mmm... Your belly is so soft, Filia~." Carol teased. "It's just like a pillow, I would love to sleep on it~." As she nuzzled the soft skin, the Filia's face seemed to become more hot than before.

"C-Carol... p-please... don't s-stop with my... b-belly button..." She moaned.

"Whatever you wish~." Carol resumed the exploration of Filia's umbilical cavity. She made sure to cover every cell inside her navel with a think layer of saliva, before beginning to circle around the outside of the pit, while occasionally flicking her tongue across the depression. Each flick shot a jolt of energy through Filia, making her feel a buildup of arousal between her legs. It wasn't long before Carol noticed this, and carefully slid her hand up Filia's thigh. Eventually, her hand reached the damp panties. "Glad to see you're enjoying this as much as I am, Filia~." Carol said, before shoving her finger under the fabric, and tracing around the throbbing clitoris.

"Oh, p-please Carol... D-don't hold back..." Filia moaned. In response, Carol's finger suddenly began to rub the small bump, while she simultaneously began to thrust her slimy tongue back into the deep navel. Filia felt pure ecstasy, as her best and only friend seemed to go nonstop on her most sensitive orifices. Her arousal continued to escalate before she had to release. It happened all at once, a drawn out moan, followed by a leak of cum dripping out from her panties. Carol removed her finger from under Filia's skirt, and licked the discharge from her fingertip.

"So, did ya have any fun?" The dominator asked.

"That was... oh, it was s-so g-great..." The panting girl answered. Carol smirked.

"I always had a feeling that you would enjoy something like this. It seemed as though you were exposing your belly button on purpose." She replied.

"It's not my fault my shirt is too small!" Filia defended. Carol giggled at this.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing." She said. "Well, to be fair, it did distract me from class a couple of times. Kept reminding me of a fantasy I have, not too different to what just happened."

"Was it any different?" Filia asked.

"There was this part at the end of it." Carol answered, snickering. "But, I think it would be best just to show you~." She said, leaning her decorated face towards Filia's own, and kissing her heavily on the lips.


End file.
